The toxicity problem associated with hydrocarbons containing PCB is old and well known. A number of solutions has been suggested heretofore. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,471, 4,379,746 and 4,379,752.
While a number of different processes have been suggested heretofore, they do not take into consideration an important aspect of the problem. Thus, the contaminated hydrocarbons exist in a large number of locations in different parts of the country. It is impractical to build a plant for processing the contaminated hydrocarbons at each such location. It is also impractical to ship the hydrocarbons to a processing plant.
The present invention solves all of the presently known problems associated with hydrocarbons contaminated with PCB.